


River

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: A river in a storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	River

All along the river Tesch, walls shut it out and made it a stranger to the street. The waves lapped up against the canal as if to protest against being constrained. The people who walked past every day and all night paid no attention to the gurgle and swish of the river’s tune. Dirty and polluted, the river had seen more than its fair share of spare paper, cigarette butts and broken umbrellas swirling mournfully in its depths.

The evening the thunder came, people started noticing the river. It started off grumbling and fussing, whining and whinging, trying to catch the weathered stones keeping it away from the other side. The other side where feet tramp up and down without a thought for the neglected water humming a solitary tune. Until the thunderstorm.

Angered and exhilarated by the whip crack of the sky, it sought to swell. The relentless army of raindrops encouraged the river, drumming up the forces, whipping it up in fury and froth. The waves grew taller, lashed at the walls; beat at the rock until it got a hold. It climbed higher and higher, fuelled by the fury, until it could almost reach the top. It longed to peek over the wall and see the world beyond, the feet and the clamour of the streets. There were no footsteps clacking by now, the street was deserted, the owners of the feet huddled indoors.

With each jagged wave, the river scaled the walls, scrabbling desperately for a grip when with one final violent push; it surged to the top and over, spilling out all over the streets indiscriminately with a triumphant air. It didn’t stop there, the first wave called to its friends to follow and drench the streets. Freed from its walled cage, the river spilled over the banks and made a dash for freedom for those few hours that the thunderstorm raged on.


End file.
